


Bite of my Heart

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Shapeshifting, Shiro gets wrecked, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Allura is acting a little strange.  Shiro is asked to help, and he accepts enthusiastically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12k of Allura tearing Shiro apart in the sweetest way, with lots of affection and consent negotiation along the way.
> 
> Entirely gratuitous and I do not care.

It started with a push.

Shiro tried to make time to spar with Allura at least every couple of weeks. While training with the others was a good workout, it didn’t exactly make Shiro focus on his own needs. He was usually pushing them, catching them up as fast as possible, toning them to be as effective as possible. Shiro would never wish his year on anyone, but it had given him a head start in combat that they others hadn’t quite matched yet.

The gladiators were effective, but they weren’t quite right. They were the perfect training for the Galra’s many, many sentry fighters, but there was something about a real, thinking opponent. Someone who adapted faster, who thought ahead and planned and felt alive. 

Right now, Shiro wouldn’t call himself a match for Allura. If it was an all out battle to the bitter end, he might do better with his arm. But in a friendly spar, he’d never managed for more than ten minutes at a time.

So Shiro was very, very familiar with the sensation of Allura flipping him backwards until his back hit the mat.

But he couldn’t say he was  _ used  _ to it, because Shiro was still breathless with impact and the sight of her nearly every time. Her quick, satisfied grin, the light above turning her white hair into a glow, catching the sweat on her dark skin.  He was never used to that.  Just familiar enough that he could usually shake it off nearly immediately.

Not today, tough.  Because today Allura didn’t just let him fall.

This time, Allura pushed, and she crashed down onto him, one hand gripping hard at his longer bangs, and the other arm pressed across his shoulders, holding him down as effectively as steel.

Which didn’t help that breathless thing.

Shaking his head automatically, Shiro tried to at least get free of her grip, but only managed to get his hair pulled. Normally that just hurt, but when Allura had knocked him flat again, and was currently practically draped over him, it caused a different feeling. “Alright,” he managed. “I give. How long was that?”

Rather than laugh and get up, then tease him for how long it had taken (it couldn’t have been more than eight minutes), Allura stared down at him, eyes bright.

Wait, no. Not just bright. Glowing.

Shiro thought he’d seen a hint of light to them in dark conditions, but never enough to say for certain. But now, in the flooded lights of the training room, he didn’t have a doubt.

Shutting his mouth, he looked down and tried not to blush. Was it rude to stare when an Altean’s eyes were glowing? Shiro wasn’t sure where those lines were, still. He suspected Coran either hid offense or faked it in turns, just for the fun of messing with the humans. The ears were still a total mystery, and Shiro just did his best not to look too long at them to be safe. But that rule wasn’t going to work with eyes, considering how hardwired humans were for eye contact. Alteans seemed to have those rules too, and-

And Allura still hadn’t gotten off or spoken.

In fact, now she leaned forward, taking a deep breath.

Eyes widening, Shiro’s gaze snapped back up. Now he couldn’t see her face anymore, and only the fluffy line of her hair in its ponytail. Instead, her face was closer to his jaw and neck, and she took another of those deep breaths.

Shiro felt like he was about to be bitten. Like Allura was deciding if he was something she wanted more than a taste of, if she wanted to consume him. It made him hyper-aware of where her hair brushed his cheek, of the long, heavy line of her over his legs and chest, of the weight of her still pinning him.

Thank god for the armor.

“Allura?” Shiro called again. He’d faked composure too long to lose it now, at least, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Unless Alteans had a very keen sense of smell, or she could hear his heartbeat picking up, or-

Nope, okay, time to stop freaking himself out.

Finally, Allura jolted, and her head popped back up, eyes wide. The glow had faded, or at least become less noticeable. Instead, the marks on her cheeks seemed to spark in the light instead.

Was… was that blushing?

“Oh, I’m sorry, I got distracted.” Allura stood up and offered a hand, which Shiro took. 

Once he was upright, Shiro offered her a smile. “It’s alright. Are you feeling okay?”

Allura sighed. “I believe I may have lost track of time, is all. I’ll have to check my calendar.” 

It was such a non sequencer of an answer that Shiro could only blink and give a tiny nod back. “I see.” He didn’t see at all, actually. But Allura didn’t seem to think he should require context, and he wasn’t going to pry. “If you need to reschedule we can do this another time.”

Looking him over, Allura tilted her head. The look was predatory again, and Shiro resisted the urge to swallow hard. “I think it’s not urgent,” she replied, her register lowering just a touch. “I think working off some energy would only be good for me, right now.”

Well, that Shiro could do. “Alright,” he agreed, pushing back the stray prey instincts to step back warily. Instead he slipped into another fighting stance, willing away the last of his arousal. It wasn’t the time. “Ready when you are.”

This time, Shiro went down in four minutes, pinned on his stomach with his natural arm twisted and locked behind the small of his back. Allura pressed a thigh between his legs (he was so, so thankful for that thick armor), and her breath was hot and wet about the small of his neck.

It was good exercise. It was good experience. Allura seemed to have stopped working with Shiro and started to push, to work something out, and he was happy to help.

Still, Shiro was glad he was face down, this time, so she couldn’t see his blush.

“Again?” He asked, glancing back to meet her eyes, looking for her signal.

Allura’s answering smile was curved and slow, almost like she’d found something she’d been looking for. “Yes, I think that’ll do.”

Shiro didn’t ask about the odd phrasing.

 

It started with a push.

“Ah, Shiro,” Coran called, chipper and cheerful in a way that made Shiro tense up. Sometimes, it felt like the more perky Coran was, the less he’d like what he had to say. 

Maybe that was intentional. Or maybe he was jumping at shadows. It was hard to tell. Shiro knew for a damn fact that Coran was terrifyingly competent, so it felt like he was following a breadcrumb trail rather than discovering anything on his own.

Turning, Shiro made himself meet Coran’s eyes and smile. “You needed something?”

Flapping a hand, Coran shrugged. “Not so much myself. The Princess wanted me to ask you something.”

Just like that, Shiro brushed off his trepidation. After yesterday’s interesting sparring session, Allura hadn’t come out of her room that morning. Coran hadn’t been worried in the slightest, laughing about sleeping in and life catching up, and Shiro hadn’t pressed. If it was a problem, Coran would have been leading the charge to fix the problem. But still, she’d been acting strangely yesterday, and so he’d wondered. 

“Absolutely. What does she need? Is something wrong?”

Coran stared at him, head tilted. “Wrong? Goodness, no. She’s comfortable and settled in. The Princess is a healthy and young Altean, after all. She simply wanted to extend and invitation to you.”

Wait, what?

When Shiro didn’t reply, Coran’s brows started to come together. “If you’re not interested, you need only say.”

“Coran, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Shiro replied carefully.

Finally, the fact that their species were alien to each other seem to click, and Coran considered him again in a new light. “Does your species not have Frisson?”

Okay, that was a word that translated, but in such a way that just made Shiro more confused.

“I’m not sure,” Shiro replied. “I’m not sure what it is.”

Coran sighed. “Ah. Apologies, Number One. Frission is… a time of need.” At Shiro’s frown, he sighed. “Of procreation, ideally, but not necessarily. But a need for the actions.”

Oh. Oh! Like, and Shiro couldn’t believe he was thinking this in the context of Allura, but like going into heat?

“It’s not unheard of on our planet, but it’s not something humans go through,” Shiro replied carefully. “When you say invitation, you mean…?”

Coran nodded. “For you to join her.”

Just like that. As if Shiro could just waltz in and have sex with Allura, no big deal.

He stared. Coran stared back.

“Is there a problem?” Coran asked carefully. He seemed more bothered by Shiro’s reactions than the fact that Allura had sent him with an offer for them to fuck.

Clearing his throat, Shiro took a slow breath to keep his face from warning. “This is very… casual for humans. Or, well.” Shiro considered. “In this context. You aren’t bothered by this?”

“Am I supposed to be upset at her being healthy?” Coran replied, sounding more amused than anything, thankfully. “Intercourse is taboo for humans? How strange.”

Shiro shrugged. “Taboo isn’t the word I’d pick. Just private. And it’s not something one’s protective guardian would usually go around offering to others. Especially ones that-” He cut himself off.

But Coran tilted his head, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Ones that what? Is there a specific issue? Perhaps this is about your sexual preferences? Lance was explaining-”

“Oh god,” Shiro muttered, before he could help himself. “All due respect, Coran, but I should go over that information with you at some point. You know how Lance can embellish. And no, that’s not the issue. The issue is, well.” He swallowed hard and wished he’d kept his mouth shut. “I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with it being me.”

Coran’s brows winged up. “Why would- oh.” 

In that moment, Shiro was sure they were both thinking the phrase ‘No,  _ Shiro _ lost Allura’.

Clearing his throat, Coran set his shoulders.  “For one, that would have nothing to do with this, considering Allura asked me to extend this invitation.”  That was fair, and it wasn’t right of Shiro to think Coran would try and override her wishes in this. “Secondly, well, things said in the heat of the moment and all that.  It’s not something I would hold against you now.”

Shiro’s shoulders unknotted, and he nodded.  “I see.  I’m sorry.”

“No, I think that was a fair question.  Still, even if I had a problem with her choice - which, given the options on the ship, I do not - it wouldn’t be my place to enforce that.  I’m sorry I hadn’t been clear about that.”  Coran clapped his shoulder, sudden and hard, and Shiro had to lock his knees to keep from falling.  “But if it does bother you, I will tell the Princess that you’re uninterested, or that your customs make it uncomfortable for you.”

God, Shiro was trying so hard to keep this all… clinical and distant.  To just address it like an anthropological (…xenopological?) exchange.  But that wasn’t easy, and Shiro remembered how Allura and shoved him down, had pinned him down, had been so warm and heavy and looked at him like he was something to have her way with.

And hadn’t he been damn oblivious?

“Will saying no be a problem?” Shiro asked first.  “I don’t want to hurt the Princess, after all.”

Coran gave him a baffled look.  “Goodness, no.  It won’t be the first Frisson Allura has spent by herself, by choice or necessity.  Please don’t think otherwise.  She’ll be upset if you went to her only because you felt it would physically hurt her.”

That was fair too.

So now, there were two questions.

First, did Shiro want to?

Stupid question.  Yes.  Allura was attractive and intelligent and everything Shiro could hope for in a partner, including the part where she seemed very willing to hold him down and enjoy herself.

Second, should Shiro?

Allura didn’t seem to have a problem with it.  Assumedly, for Altean culture it was no big deal.  But for the others, it may cause problems.  Lance alone might be upset that it was Shiro who was offered the invitation.  The others might feel that he was sleeping with a commander, which could certainly raise questions.  Shiro had seen how even rumors of such a thing could ruin team cohesion.

But this group was different.  And, hell, there were only the seven of them here for possibly years.  At some point, interaction between members was inevitable.  Shiro wasn’t going to pretend otherwise.

And since this was probably a temporary measure, where Allura needed to ‘work off energy’ like yesterday, then it would be a good way of testing that before it became more personal.

Maybe it was making excuses, but Shiro really, really wanted to.

“If she wants me, I’ll be happy to help,” he finally replied, nodding to Coran.

Patting his shoulder again, this time more gently, Coran beamed.  “Good.  No great rush right now, feel free to finish what you were doing.  I’ll tell Allura to expect you soon.”  With a last calm nod, as if he wasn’t sending Shiro off to have sex with his charge (no, Shiro wasn’t over that, it was weird), he put his hand on Shiro’s back and gave him a friendly half-shove down the hallway.

Swallowing against his suddenly dry mouth, Shiro walked, head head feeling full of cotton.  What had he gotten into?

 

It started with a shove.

First, Shiro knocked on the door.  “Princess?  It’s me.”

It opened for him, and Shiro stepped inside, eyes immediately locking onto Allura.  She seemed surprisingly put together.

Considering the, ahem, literature he’d seen that involved a state like heat, he’d expect her to be less composed.  Instead, she was wearing what looked like a silken, nighttime dress, nearly as long as her usual and cut similar to the kind of shirts Coran favored.  Her hair was down and so soft, and other than a slight glow to her cheek markings, there was nothing unusually about her.

Then again, it was Allura.  Of course she would keep her composure.

“Hello, Shiro,” she greeted, patting the bed next to her.  “Have a seat.  I’m glad you accepted the invitation.”

Nodding, Shiro stepped over and sat down, hands folded in his lap.  “I’m honored you wanted my company,” he answered honestly.  “And I’m not opposed to helping, especially in this context.”

Allura smiled back, and yes, her eyes were definitely glowing again.  This time, Shiro didn’t look away, even when she reached out.  Her fingers brushed through his bangs, pushing them out of his face.  It felt like a test, like she was seeing how he reacted to her touch.

Tilting his head, Shiro leaned into it, curious what she’d make of it.

Her answering smile spoke volumes.

“I want you to know that at any time, if you’re uncomfortable or if I’ve done something you dislike, you should tell me.  Or even if you think it’s something you usually won’t like.”  Allura continued to touch, shifting her hand so it was more of a gentle petting motion.  Shiro’s eyes fell closed automatically.  The gesture should have been condescending, and instead he just found it soothing.  Her hand was so warm.  

Taking a deep breath, Shiro nodded. “I understand.  On Earth, we have something called safewords.  They’re phrases that are uncommon that are a signal to stop whatever is happening in the bedroom.”

Allura considered.  “Why not just use ‘no’?”

“There are times where saying no might be part of what’s happening,” Shiro replied carefully.  “But ‘stop’ or ‘no’ is probably enough for now, that’s true.”

Allura hummed, the noise soft and nearly musical in tone.  Maybe Shiro was biased right now.  “Coran says you don’t have Frisson at all?  Do you have the pull?”

Blinking quickly to make his eyes focus, Shiro frowned.  “I’m not sure what that is.”

He was saying that a lot, the past 24 hours.

“It’s a pheromone.  It makes one’s partner attentive.  If both parties are in Frisson, it syncs them.  If not, it increases the, ah, interests of the party not in Frisson.  Only in the person who has the pull, of course.  You won’t feel the need for Coran from being around me.”  Allura considered him, then tapped the tip of his nose.  “Take a deep breath.”

Shiro obeyed easily, eyes closed as he concentrated.  When he opened his eyes, she was watching him with the same sharp, considering look she’d worn while sparring yesterday.  “It smells like fruit.  Sweet.”

“So you can detect it.  Good.”  Allura scooted closer.  “It will act to increase certain functions of your body.  Is that alright?”

Shiro nearly blew the question off, then forced himself to actually consider it.  Did it bother him?  It seemed to be something of a being-specific aphrodisiac.  Did that violate his ability to consent?

Maybe.  But Shiro didn’t think so.  He had the ability to walk away if he was turned on.  

If anything, and maybe it was because he could smell it already, but… 

Well, alright, it was hot.  Shiro would have found the idea of being encouraged and pushed into being extra enthusiastic for his partner arousing despite the circumstances.  “No, it doesn’t bother me.  I’m very much interested.”

“Good,” Allura said, smiling.  Then she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, easily as she’d done yesterday, and straddled his waist.  In the same smooth motion, she leaned down and pressed her face into his neck, taking a deep breath.  “I can smell your interest.”

Chalk that up as another thing Shiro should not have found hot, and very much did.

“Should… Should I ask about compatibility?  Physically.”  Shiro’s hands found Allura’s waist, holding on rather than trying to control any of her movements.  It was Allura’s Frisson and her satisfaction they were aiming for.  Anything Shiro got out of the deal was just icing.

Pulling back, Allura stared down at him, looking stunned at the question.  Then she laughed.  “I’m sure we can come up with something.  If what I have now doesn’t work, I can always try something else.”

Right. Shapeshifting.

Allura could have anything.

A few of the options that came to Shiro’s made made him color.

“You’re very cute,” Allura told him, pushing up and arching her back.  Her hair cascaded over her shoulder and reached down to brush over Shiro’s shirt and vest, and the strength of her fingers dug in despite the layers between them.  “Let’s see if you have anything to worry about.”

With that, Allura reached down and popped open the button of Shiro’s fly.  It was such a easy action that Shiro froze.  It was like her peeling him out of his clothes was business as usual, simple as discussing battle plans.

There was something nice about that, but it was twisted with how strange it still was.

In just a few seconds, Allura hand his pants pulled down, and she palmed over the growing bulge of his boxers.  “You’re a penetrative species, correct?”

“Y-yes,” Shiro replied, automatically moving to try and sit up.  Her arm held him down fast, not giving him the opportunity to do anything but be explored.  Allura’s eyes tracked up, checking in, and he shot a dazed smile back.

Apparently, his job was to be hers tonight.  So far, it was literally all in her hands.

Shiro was more than okay with that.  So he leaned back, getting comfortable, and her answering smile was nearly blinding.

With that, she slid her fingers under his boxers and pulled them down as well, freeing him and dropping both his pants and underwear off the side of the bed..  Her head tilted, openly considering him, and her frank appraisal made him blush despite himself.  With slow, gentle care, she pressed her fingertips to his cock and ran them up, like she was testing the texture and feeling of it.

That little touch made him groan.

“Responsive,” Allura noted, lips curled up in a way that was just why of smug.  “Are there any additional parts?  Spines, swellings, ridges?”

Shiro’s cheeks heated as his blush deepened.  “No, other than ejaculation.  Uh, insertion of the seed.”

“What about your entrance?”  Allura asked.  

Swallowing hard, Shiro took a deep breath.  “Uh, only certain members of our species have an entrance for procreation.  There are other places one can use, but those tend to be part of one’s personal preference.  All of it is, of course, but I don’t have one specifically for breeding.”

“And what are your preferences?” Allura asked, still skating her fingers up and down the shaft, dipping down to his balls and then coming up to swirl over the head.  It was feather-light and terribly distracting.

“Uh-”  Shiro closed his eyes for a moment and wished his mouth wasn’t so dry.  “I’m fine with it.  Like it.  But it requires lubrication and preparation, so if you’re feeling impatiaaaa-”  Her hand tightened into a fist, not quite squeezing but definitely applying more pressure than before. 

Allura’s brows rose in interest, and she started to pump her hand, tracing the same lines she’d been following a second before.  “Very responsive.  It’s quite attractive in a partner.  Are all humans like this?”  She didn’t give him a chance to respond, continuing to pump.  “I’m not too impatient to take the time to prepare you.  But you don’t seem to have a very complicated penetrative organ.  I don’t think finding an answering entrance will be a problem.”  She licked her lips as she stared down at him, and Shiro’s eyes followed the movement helplessly.  “I think I’d like to take you like this.  Are you comfortable being held down?”

“By you?  Yes.  Other restraints might not work, I’m not sure yet.”  Shiro was having trouble looking away, now, and honestly wondered how he’d avoided her gaze for so long before, yesterday and today.  Allura seemed to find nothing but enjoyment out of teasing Shiro, looking for his reactions, and she was moving slowly along the shaft, testing each part individually.  Her eyes were locked onto his, glowing blue and pink to his brown.  Shiro felt pinned in place by that gaze.

Or maybe that was the pull she’d been talking about.

Lips curling up, Allura smiled.  “For now, I do think I’ve waited long enough, if you’re ready.  You seem to be prepared for penetration.”

“Ah- c-condom?”  Shiro managed, fighting to control himself against the sudden swell of heat and need at her words.  “Do we need anything.  I’m not in Frisson but I can still- well, if we’re compatible.  I don’t know-”

Lips on his cut him off, and Shiro arched into the kiss like he was dying for it.  Pulling back, Allura eyed him fondly.  “Don’t be silly,” she replied.  “I know Coran told you this isn’t for procreation right now.  Nothing will reach anything, assuming your seed could take.”

Why why why was Allura saying ‘your seed’ so hot?  It wasn’t fair.

“Okay,” Shiro replied.  “Good.  I’m good.”  There were things he should have asked, about diseases and testing, but Shiro was having trouble caring right now.  And besides, he assumed if it was an issue, Allura would say.  She wasn’t the kind to hide that kind of informa- well, alright, maybe she did hide information on occasion, but not like this.  And as far as Shiro knew, he was clean.

So screw it.

Especially because Allura was unclipping the section of her dress at her shoulders.  It fell back, draping down along her shoulder blades, and without the sleeves the rest of the dress fell down to her waist.

Shiro wondered, for just a moment, if her breasts were just an example of convergent evolution, and then Allura started to push her dress the rest of the way down, and his thoughts flat lined.

“You should undress as well,” Allura told him, brows up.  “I doubt you want your clothes as messy as they’ll get if you don’t.”

Good point.  Nodding, Shiro stripped out of his shirt and vest, then went back to staring.

The sweet smell was definitely stronger without the clothes in the way, and Shiro found himself taking deep, gulping breaths.  Not that he needed it, because just watching the long lines of her kick off the silken gown was enough to leave him aching to touch.  In her hand, his cock twitched, and she gave it a surprised look, then smiled.  

“You like what you see?” She asked, sounding nothing but confident about the answer.

Well,  _ yeah. _

Shiro nodded, clenching his hands into the covers.  But she continued to stare him down until Shiro opened his mouth.  “Yes, Princess.”

Leaning down, she kissed him again, slow and sweet in reward.

Returning to straddle him, Allura spread her legs and stood over, one hand holding him in place.  “Are you ready?”

Shiro’s eyes tracked between her legs.  From here, he couldn’t see anything between them, including hair, and he had no idea what he was about to get into.

But, really, as if Shiro was going to back out now.

He started to nod, then caught himself. “Yes.”

The verbal answer earned him another beaming smile, and then she lowered herself onto his cock.

It was thankfully wet and warm, which Shiro had been half afraid wouldn’t be true.  From the first moment, it felt amazing and soft and perfect, and Shiro had to dig his heels into the covers of her bed to keep from bucking up.  Not that he thought he’d get away with it, considering the hand still around his cock.  She could probably hold him still no matter what.

The image swam behind his eyes and pulled a soft groan from him.  And then he let out another, because there was something that did not feel like he expected it to.  It was like a ring of muscle, not unlike he’d expect from pursed lips.  And as Allura continued to sink down onto him, the head of his cock pushed past it, and then hit another, and another.

By the time she bottomed out, Shiro had lost count if it was four or five.  Either way, the strange feeling of it wasn’t unpleasant.  Quite the opposite.

Rolling her hips, Allura smiled and tossed her head back.  “There we go,” she murmured fondly, rocking gently.  Each movement made Shiro bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.  “This is very nice.”  Finally pulling the hand pinning him down up, Allura reached down to take Shiro’s wrists instead.  Then she pulled them up, pinning them to either side of his head.  “This is alright with you?”

Testing the grip, Shiro found them as unyielding as metal.  Even when he yanked with force (using the natural arm, unwilling to accidentally hurt her with the other), he couldn’t move her more than an inch.

The knowledge that he was completely overtaken, but still utterly safe hit somewhere deep in his chest, and Shiro moaned.

“Good,” Allura replied, and it sounded less like an acknowledgment and more like praise.  Then she started to lift herself up.

Each time she rose, the rings tightened around him, running along his cock like ridges, molding to his shape.  The movement was slow and deliberate, like she was memorizing him from the inside.  Shiro watched with open, hungry fascination as she pulled off, showing his cock damn near dripping with something that looked just faintly pink.  

The fruity scent got stronger.

It was… it was from…

Shiro moaned again.

Smiling down at him, gaze bright with pleasure and something between smug and powerful, Allura started to ride him.

More than once, Shiro tried to pull his wrists free again, aching to hold onto her, to change the pace, to just touch that smooth, perfect skin.  But each time she would glance down at him, eyes cautious, and Shiro would still again.  Yes, he wanted to touch, but he wanted to do it with her permission and at her pleasure.  He wanted to please her.  Desperately, like an inch in the back of his mind that needed to be scratched, Shiro wanted to please her.

He would say that was certainly the pull, except that Shiro had felt it before.  

Allura started to rock down in little circles, the thrusts shallower but deliberate, and her mouth fell open in pleasure. Shiro wasn’t sure what he was hitting inside her to get that reaction, but it looked like it felt amazing.  She thrust her chest out as her back arched, and the force of her rocking got harder.

It occurred to Shiro that she was being gentle, before.

He really hoped she didn’t go back to that.  This was so much better.

For Shiro, the shorter bucks meant that the ring right at the top of his cock kept squeezing over the head, up and down, and milking the rest.  It made his eyes roll back, and Shiro fought it, blinking desperately.  He wanted to watch her.  He wanted to see the glow of Allura’s eyes that spoke of powerful pleasure, see her marks glimmer in the low light of her room, see her breathing pick up and her breasts jolt with the strength of her gasps.

He wanted to… to…

“M’ about to-” Shiro moaned again.  “Should I-?  Can I…?”  He didn’t know the word she would use, and his brain stalled out trying to think of anything other than please please  _ please. _

Squeezing his wrists, Allura hummed teasingly, like she was considering it.  She clamped down, and Shiro bit down on his bottom lip hard to hold back, but he wasn’t sure if she needed warning, and his head was hazed and thinking was so hard he just wanted permission to know it was okay, please please.  “You may release,” Allura told him, voice fond.

With a last choked, bitten off cry, Shiro came.

While he did, Allura continued to roll, focusing in on one particular angle and spot.  As Shiro was just beginning to slump back, she let out a low groan and came.

Shiro nearly bit off his tongue from the sudden overstimulation of it.  Even as he started to soften, he wasn’t slipping out easily due to the rings inside her, so there was no escape.

When Allura blinked and focused on him again, she gave a slow, pleased smile.  Then she picked his wrists back up, bringing them to her mouth to kiss where she’d clamped down on him.  The sight of her lips on his metal arm made Shiro pause, unsure, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Just as well he kept it meticulously clean.

Now that he’d come, the physical urgency had settled down, but there was something still pressing at Shiro, egging him on for more.  There was something he needed to be doing.

That was without a doubt the pull Allura had mentioned.  And it seemed she wasn’t satisfied, yet.

Well, that made sense.  If it was like being in heat, then just once wouldn’t be enough.  Coran had implied it would be a while too, he thought.

Or maybe he hadn’t?  Shiro’s head wasn’t exactly on straight right now.

As Allura pulled off, the sweet scent got stronger again.  Shiro groaned, both from the sudden chill of exposure and a wave of want.

It wasn’t a debilitating desire, but it was certainly noticeable.  It reminded him of the first few weeks on the Kerberos mission, when careful rationing and limited supplies meant he had to suddenly cut back on his coffee intake.  He had thought it wouldn’t be a problem, in the weeks leading up, and he’d been so busy he hadn’t dared quit.  

Shiro was still in control.  His actions were still in his hands.

But damn if it wasn’t a temptation, and one he wasn’t inclined to deny.

Watching his face with open amusement, Allura smiled.  “You enjoy the pull?”  When Shiro nodded, she tilted her head, all mock-innocence.  “Would you like to taste?”

Oh.  Mouth falling open, Shiro moaned again, louder.  “Yes, please.”  He started to sit up, but Allura put a hand on his chest, shoving him back down.  “Wha-”

“You’re not in Frisson,” Allura told him, matter-of-fact.  “You need to conserve your energy to keep up.  No moving.”

Shiro considered her for a moment, eyes narrowed.  “That’s why?”  He didn’t quite manage to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Apparently that wasn’t a problem, because Allura just smiled back, clearly pleased with herself.  “Yes.  Do you doubt me?”

Working his jaw for a moment, Shiro slumped back pointedly.  The action earned him another beaming look, and one hand briefly ran over his cheek.  He leaned into it automatically, then straightened when it was gone.

When Shiro met her gaze again, it had softened and warmed.  Then she tugged him down the bed and he slid like he weighed nothing.  Shiro’s mouth went dry.

Once he was in the spot she wanted, Allura moved forward on her knees, stepping around his arms, which were still where she’d put them. Eventually, she was slightly above his head, towering up, and from here he could look straight up her legs.  Still no hair - maybe not mammalian-esque, then - but there were long swirls of pink the same color as the marks on her cheeks.  And there was more pink dripping down her thighs, thin and watery, but smelling so very sweet.

Shiro didn’t usually have much of a sweet tooth.  Sure, he liked some things, but he’d never been the sort to gorge himself on sugar.

He’d make an exception today, if he was allowed.

From here, it was pretty obvious what Allura’s plan was.  Brows up, Shiro caught her searching gaze and gave a nod and a smile.  Yeah, this was fine.  To highlight his point, he tilted his head to the side, managing to brush her thigh with his lips in a glancing kiss.

Allura smiled back, that same fond, pleased smile.  Then she forward back, holding onto the headboard for support, and lowered herself down.

She stopped short of sitting her full weight on him, thank god.  Shiro wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea because, well, he’d been on the internet before, but it had always looked vaguely uncomfortable.  

But when Shiro reached up, his hands resting gently on her thighs, Allura didn’t pin them back down again, letting him get leverage.  There was maybe a quarter inch of space between his face and her… genitals, so he only had to tilt his head up.  The sweet smell of the pull was nearly suffocating, and Shiro’s mouth watered from it.

Which, hey, only a good thing.

Pressing his face up, Shiro started to lap.  First, he circled the outside of her entrance, searching for any sensitive spot like a clit.  When he didn’t find anything, he slid his tongue inside, grazing against the inner walls.  What had felt like a ring around his cock was a ridge near the entrance, and Shiro ran over that, curious.

Allura groaned, low and from the back of her throat, and she rocked her hips, pressing her down against him for just a moment and smearing his face with sweet wetness.

Oh.

Well wasn’t that interesting?

Holding on tighter, Shiro started to lick faster, digging his tongue in further.  His grip tightened automatically, but it didn’t seem to affect her at all as she continued to rock, grinding down on his face at the lowest point.

It was driving Shiro wild.  The smell of it, the feel of it.  There was an element of giving in, of being used, but in a way that shot heat through him instead of pain.  Maybe it was the warm, fond look in her eyes as she stared down.  Maybe it was that it was Allura, someone who he trusted wholeheartedly.  Maybe it was just the sex and the safety of the Castle of Lions.  But this was submission, and it had such a sweet taste.

Or maybe that was her hole.

Eh, both.

Eyes closed as he concentrated, Shiro dug his face in, aware he was smearing her slick all over his face and not able to begin to care.  The noises she made were incredible: guttural and animal, breathed out from deep inside.  They rose in pitch as she started to grind down harder, and he continued to run his tongue along that inner ridge.  Occasionally he’d pull back enough to seal his lips around the hole, sucking gently just to enjoy the taste.  It tasted like melted candy with a hint of salty skin, and Shiro couldn’t deny that he loved it.

Eventually, Shiro opened his eyes again, and enjoyed the sway of her breasts as Allura moved.  He wished he could watch her expression better, but the angle was bad for it.  Instead, he got the play of her muscles, the way her stomach went taut with pleasure, the shine off her thighs, the pink swirls of color that matched the marks under her eyes.

Allura looked so graceful and regal, but he knew the power she had coiled in her, the strength under that soft skin, and he shoved his tongue into her at the thought.

“Perfect,” she gasped, and when he focused up again, she’d curled forward to watch him back.  “Do you like this, my paladin?”

Shiro groaned in response, and if he could have smirked with his mouth open like that, he would have.

Growling, Allura ground down again, this time purposefully, wetting his face anew and leaving his gasping.  When she was satisfied he had him awed again, she pulled back up and brushed his bangs out of his face.  “Do that while you lick.”

He did, and her moans were musical to him, building into a crescendo, punctuated by the rocking of her hips as she finally came undone.  His mouth was filled with a rush of sticky, fragrant sweetness.

Something clicked in Shiro’s head and his mind hazed as he went wild, licking into her with abandon, desperate for more, needy for the taste.  Allura cried out again, nearly a scream, and she pressed down onto his mouth as her back arched in pleasure.

Finally, she pulled up out of his reach.  Shiro tried to follow, mouth still open, but she placed a hand on his forehead as she pulled away.  “Enough for now,” Allura murmured.  “I need you to focus, lovely, eyes on me.”

It was a physical effort to rip his eyes away from the source of the sweetness, but now that the scent and taste weren’t right there, he was able to come back to himself.  Licking his lips, Shiro nodded.  

“Good.  My good paladin.  You look so lovely like this.”

Shiro could only imagine.  Mused, flushed, wet, stained, his hair sticking up, his eyes blown.  Shiro had to be a crazed sight.  Allura looked frazzled as well, more undone than he’d ever seen her, but her demeanor hadn’t faltered.

She’d never looked more perfect, and that wasn’t just the pull talking.

Reaching down his stomach, Allura wrapped a hand around Shiro’s shaft, tugging softly.  “You say you have preferences to both internal and external stimulation?”

God, how could she use words like that right now?  Shiro groaned, achingly hard as he bucked into her hand.  “I like a lot of things,’ he managed.  “What- you want to…?”

“I figured we could experience more together,” Allura replied.  “Now that we’ve worked off some energy, I have more patience to work with you.  I certainly have a few ideas of what you might find pleasurable, depending on what’s physically comfortable.”

Oh god.

Swallowing hard, Shiro nodded.  “Alright, I can tell you about that.”

Allura shot him a fond look.  “Shiro, you can barely speak, and I can check for myself and avoid any misunderstandings.  If it’s alright, it’d be more effective to simply try it.  On your stomach, knees under you, I think.”

She wanted him to present his ass to her.

Oh god.

Nodding jerkily, Shiro flipped over, shuddering as he got into position.  It was such a vulnerable, open position.  The possibilities overwhelmed him, rolling through his mind until he was dizzy with it.

There was rustling behind him, and Shiro felt Allura’s weight shifting on the bed.  Then there was a slick noise, and her finger pressed against his hole, slicked with something.  He relaxed, glad she’d recognized what he meant before when he said preparation.  

Allura didn’t slide in at first, rolling around the edge with delicate care.  “Am I correct in assuming it’s been a while for you?” She asked.  There was a hint of something extra below the casual tone, and Shiro’s brow furrowed.

Then he realized she was subtly asking after his year and he paused.

“Yes,” he murmured, brow furrowed.  He didn’t remember anything, and if there were signs of it - and Shiro assumed there would be, given the size of the average Galra - Coran would have mentioned.  “Nearly two years now.”

Allura hummed her understanding, and he pressed a kiss to the small of her back.  “I’ll be careful,” she promised, and then slid a finger inside.

It was stretching, yes, but Allura also seemed interested in exploring.  She ran her finger along the edge, pressing in gently, testing the give, the elasticity, the heat.  And it wouldn’t have been erotic, except that the sweet smell was still heavy in the air and Shiro was still ass up, face down.  

Finally, another started to enter, and she started to stretch him properly, hooking her fingers to do so.

And that was when she found his prostate.

Shiro jerked, his whole body twitching from the sensation.  It had been a solid press, not long, but he was utterly unused to the sensation anymore.  It hit with all the grace of a punch to the gut.

Pausing, Allura pressed another kiss to his back.  “Shiro?”

“It’s good,” he replied quickly, breathless, choked.  “Very good.  Sensitive.  You can- agh!”  She pressed it again, firmer this time, and Shiro rocked back into the touch, eyes wide and growing wet from the overstimulation.  If they’d started this way it would have been too much, but he’d been hard the entire time he’d been eating her out.

Then she kept at it.

Finally, the tears started to spill, and Shiro keened.  “Allura!  Please, you can’t- I need-”  His breath came in heavy pants, and he bucked back as hard as he could manage, completely forgetting about being demure and reserved and just wanting.

“That’s it,” Allura breathed.  “Just like that.” She hit it again, and Shiro’s moan got loud and broken, forced out through his teeth.  “I think I have the idea.  Would you like me to fuck you now, my paladin?”

“Yes!  Yes yes, fuck me!”

Allura only chuckled at the order, pulling her fingers out slowly.  Shiro only dimly remembered it had only been two fingers, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.  She shifted behind him, legs lining up with his, and he expected her to press in and thrust down, but instead she was flush immediately.

But something was still moving.  Something slick and broad like a tongue, acting independently of her thighs. 

Shiro pushed himself up enough to pick his head up and look down his body, past where his cock hung heavy and aching, and to where the could see the shadows of their legs.  He saw something else moving, thick at the base and tapered to the tip, lined with tiny ridges that looked like what must have been inside Allura before.  It dripped with the faint hint of pink.

A tentacle.

Allura had-

Curling up, the tentacle- Allura’s tentacle, oh god, oh fuck - pressed against Shiro’s hole, and then started to twist in, forcing past the still fairly tight ring of muscle.

Shiro’s eyes rolled up in his head, half from the wet, flexible, hot pleasure of it, and half from the knowledge.  Because Allura was  _ fucking him with a tentacle. _

This was going to kill him.

He was pretty okay with that.

Allura moaned against Shiro’s back, her hands tightening on his hips.  He rocked, curious, but the tentacle didn’t really thrust.  It was too soft for that.  Instead it twisted and jerked inside, like Allura was getting the feel for it, and then the tip of it pressed against Shiro’s prostate and circled.

Vision whiting out, Shiro was pretty sure he screamed.

He gripped at the pillow and bit down, twisting his head back and forth like a wild animal as he bucked back with mindless abandon.  He needed it. Shiro needed the hot feeling, needed how it seemed to tense and thicken when Allura was feeling aroused, needed how his hole stretched around the intrusion, needed the wet feel of Allura’s slick dripping down his thighs, needed the endless, painful, amazing pleasure of the relentless stimulation.

Most of all, Shiro needed to come.  But Allura hadn’t touched him elsewhere, especially where he needed it.

Whining, Shiro reached down to take hold of himself, but Allura snatched his wrist and pinned it back down by his head.  She gave a warning squeeze, then went back to holding onto his hip.

“No,” she rumbled, and bit down on the back of his neck.  Shiro jolted again, nearly sobbing from the sensation.  “I’ll decide that.  We’re still conserving your energy.”

Oh, god, if Shiro didn’t come from this he was going to explode.  His balls would fill up until something snapped inside and he never got it up again and it’d still be fucking worth it.

He tried to communicate that in keening sobs, but Allura only soothed him, kissing his neck again, and Shiro couldn’t do anything but take.

Her tentacle seemed to slowly grow, stretching out Shiro’s hole further and pressing more directly on his prostate, like Allura was licking with it.  It made Shiro’s whole world grey out for a painfully long moment, and when he came back to himself he was digging into the sheets with his fingers and probably ripping the fabric.

“It’s alright,” Allura soothed.  “You can come for me now, my lovely paladin.  It’s okay.”

God, he wanted to.  He wished he could, but he wasn’t being touched, and when he tried to tell her that it only came out as garbled nonsense.

Seeming to decide she just wasn’t trying hard enough, Allura rocked her hips and thrashed the tentacle inside him, stretching him and pressing and hitting his prostate with force.  Shiro jolted from it, eyes rolling back, tense all over, so full of her, so hard, so ready to come, jerking like he had release but without anything happening-

Allura came inside him, slick and sweet and then scent hit Shiro anew.  He went completely limp, his knees giving out, but her grip kept him up in the air.  

As she pulled out, what Shiro needed finally seemed to occur to her.  “Do you need external stimulation?”  He sobbed, the only answer his mouth would make.  “My apologies.  Let me-”

The second her hand touched his cock, Shiro came.  The build up from some much stimulation meant it was more than he’d ever come before, despite his earlier orgasm.  Eyes rolling up, he couldn’t do more than breathe through it, feeling his come splatter over his chest and drip off, feeling how soaked her hand was with it.

Rather than drop him into the wet spot below, which Shiro was thankful to avoid, Allura hoisted him into her arms and huffed out a laugh.  “Well, that was certainly more impressive than last time.”  She gazed down at him, warm and fond.  “How about we get you into the shower while I change out the sheets, hm?”

“I can-” Shiro paused, frowning.  His voice was a raspy croak, his throat dry.  “I can help with that.”

Allura snorted.  “No, you take a few minutes.  This is harder on you without Frisson.  I’ll join you shortly - I came prepared for this.”  She pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “You relax as best you can.  Or, if you’re done, we can get you to your room.”

Considering it, Shiro shook his head.  He didn’t want Allura suffering alone when she had so much energy and need to push so much.  And he was enjoying this, even if a break would do him good.  “Okay.  Shower.”

“Thank you,” Allura replied, gentle and sincere, and Shiro gave her a small, pleased smile as she made her way to the bathroom.

 

It started with a push.

Allura always checked each time, made sure Shiro was still good.  That he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel.  And then she’d coax more out of him, pushing him to his limits.

In the shower, she pressed him against the wall as she rutted against him, the tentacle becoming something more like a human cock, long and thick but ridged.  She pressed between his clenched thighs and held him up while she rocked, groaning into the back of his neck.  And Shiro hadn’t expected to get anything out of it, other than enjoying her obvious delight, but there was something nice about her cock pushing forward through the meat of his thighs.  It brushed his balls on every pass, scraping against the base of his own cock.

Shiro didn’t come from that, but he was more than eager when she dried them off, then took him to bed again and fucked him, his legs spread into a split, this time on his back as she pounded him hard and kissed him gently.

After, Allura didn’t even let him up, still teasing about the need to conserve his energy, pushing him back down onto the bed.  When he squirmed, she took her hands back, letting him up, but he only went in for another kiss.

They had to be getting close to the end.  The glow to her eyes wasn’t quite as bright anymore, despite the dim lighting, and… well, okay, he couldn’t really tell the difference between her earlier and her now, but she’d said she was feeling clearer.  Allura was the one who knew what was going on in her own head, though Shiro officially had no doubts that she could be the Black Paladin if needed.  It hadn’t been a real question before, but her calm head during all was astonishing.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Allura asked, cupping Shiro’s cheek.  “There’s no shame in bowing out.  I can handle it on my own.  I have before, many times.  We’re passed the worst of it, now.”

The promise that the end was approaching gave Shiro the strength to nod.  “I want to see this through.  What next?”

Straddling his hips, Allura rocked against his cock, another internal set that leaked the sweet pink fluid.  Shiro licked his lips automatically, and Allura smirked.  “Not yet.  This first.”  

With that, she dropped onto his cock, gliding down and squeezing.  And squeezing again, from base to tip, all without moving her hips.

Milking him from inside herself.

How the hell could Shiro say no to this?  Sure, he was exhausted, but he was learning so much and experiencing so much.

Reaching down, Allura took Shiro’s hands from her hips and brought them to her chest, encouraging him to explore.  He arched up to suckle one while rolling the other one between his fingers, and he was gratified but her raspy moans and the way she tightened around him, pulling on his cock with merciless pleasure until he came, and she followed.

But Allura didn’t stop there.  She continued to work, the inner muscles squeezing and pulling up, until Shiro thrashed against the bed, breathless with the overstimulation of it.  This time his fingers definitely ripped through the sheets, at least from the Galra arm, and Shiro was going to feel bad about that just as soon as he had a brain again.

Allura practically purred over him, bent down so her hair brushed his chest, her hands planted over his pecs as she rocked with the movement.  She was nearly glowing from sweat and pure satisfaction.  Smug, too, lips curled up, eyes bright.  She had exactly what she wanted, and it was Shiro incoherent and gasping under her.

Whatever it was that pleasured her from this - and Shiro genuinely had no idea, other than a vague idea that the milking actions stimulated something inside her as well - must have been good, because she started to gnaw on her bottom lip. “Will you come again for me?”

Shiro’s breath choked.  “C-can’t.  Too soon.  Too much.  M’sorry, Allura.”  Her name came out like an oath, and he ground his teeth together.  It was so close to painful, every internal movement setting of electric sparks shocked through him, making his abused muscles clench and twitch.  The only part of him not tense was his cock, still stubbornly soft inside.

Leaning down, Allura kissed him, gently lapping into his open mouth, breathing into him like CPR, like resuscitation. It did nothing for his cock, but it did make him open his eyes and focus on her again.  Shiro didn’t think he could resist reacting to that kind of easy intimacy, to the gentle pleasure.

“You don’t need to,” she reassured him.  “Not if you don’t wish it.  You’ve been wonderful.”  She kissed him again, and he beamed back, relief mixed with awe mixed with something like desperate, overwhelming affection.

It hit Shiro that he could have kissed her like that forever.

The thought was immediately shoved away.  This was pure carnality.  Allura needed help, had asked for it from him, and Shiro had offered.  No need to get more serious than that.  No need to overstep boundaries.

It was hard not to when her head fell back, exposing the long line of her neck, her dark skin shining from sweat, white hair sticking in strands of curly, beautiful contrast.

It was hard not to fall in love Allura when she looked so amazing when she came.

Well, more in love.

Shiro shuddered through the sudden increase in pressure around his cock.  He cried out too, but forced his eyes open, watching the warm satisfaction bloom over her face, the way she looked down at him and smiled like he’d had any part in this other than being what she milked.

Four was plenty of orgasms, after all.

This time, when Allura pulled off, she didn’t seem to need to move on to the next orgasm so immediately.  Instead, she sprawled out next to him, fingers playing over his jaw and neck, occasionally darting down to curve along the line of a scar.  His own hands found her thighs and back, smoothing over the skin.  They talked, gentle and low, Allura checking in on him again, and Shiro gently questioning the limits of her shapeshifting - did it have to be a form she’d seen? (Yes, but she’d seen many, both in person and through resources, a youthful curiosity that had paid off more than once).

“I’d like to taste you again, next time,” Shiro offered.  “I’d do better if it was closer to what I’m used to.”

Allura snorted.  “You did wonderfully,” she shot back.  “But alright.  Let’s see what we can do.”

After a few minutes to carefully explain what Shiro usually associated with internal genitalia, they found a form that worked for both their expectations.  Allura leaned against the headboard, her legs bent and spread, and Shiro half collapsed between them, content to continue to help while not being expected to get hard again anytime soon.  And he got to sample more of that delicious pull, which was an opportunity Shiro wasn’t going to miss.

Now that Allura had something that resembled the function and sensitivity of a clit, it was nice to be able to practice a technique he actually knew.  He pressed his nose to it while he lapped at her hole, cleaning her out.  Then he switched up to circle and cross ‘x’s over the spot, enjoying her hitched breath and the way her hand snapped to his hair, occasionally tugging him in closer for more pressure.

When she finally came, Shiro slumped against her thigh, eyes mostly closed.  The sweet scent seemed much less, no, despite having had his face shoved between her thighs.  That had to be a sign this was slowing down.

Shiro ached.  All of him was strained like he’d gone through a battle.

But he was still a little disappointed it was coming to an end.

“Once more, I think,” Allura murmured.  “Just one. Can you do that for me, my sweet paladin?”

Shiro blinked slowly, considering.  He forced himself to focus on her eyes, and was rewarded with her gently gracing fingers along his jaw and down his neck.

Could he go again?  It’s not an easy question.  Shiro felt completely wrung dry.  After four orgasms, two of them milking, Shiro was pretty sure he wasn’t going to sleep for days and have friction burns on his genitals for longer.  Even eating her out hadn’t coaxed him to hardness, despite the scent, the noises, the eroticism of it.  Shiro loved oral.  Often, it felt like the purest form of just pleasuring someone, no need to worry about reciprocation or limbs in the way or complicated movements.  Just his mouth and their genitals, and the ways he could make them come.

The fact that it hadn’t gotten him hard this time said a lot.

Finally, Shiro sighed.  “I don’t think I can get it up again.  But I can lick you more, or suck you off if you want to switch.”  Then a thought hit, and he shivered.  “Or you can fuck me anyway.”

“You like that?” Allura asked, amused and fond.

Shiro shrugged.  Apparently.  He’d learned a lot, today, so one other thing wasn’t that odd.

Chuckling, Allura ran her thumb along his bottom lip, tugging it with the gentle force.  Then she nodded.  “If you’d like to end that way, it would be wonderful.  We can use the  _ dynesse _ again.”  When Shiro’s brow furrowed, Allura paused.  “The one I used to fuck you first.”

Ah.  “The tentacle,” Shiro replied, eyes closed in remembered bliss.  He shivered again, biting his bottom lip.  “Yeah.  Good plan.  On my back?  I’m not sure I could hold myself up like that again right now.”

“How about on my lap?” Allura offered, dragging one finger up his face, passed his closed eyes and over his forehead.  “Thrusting won’t be necessary.  You can just lean back on me and relax.”

Letting out another soft gasp, Shiro nodded.  “Yeah.  That’s… please.”

Allura chuckled and shifted, pulling her thigh out from under him.  Shiro made a sleepy noise of protest, but then picked up his head and sat up.  Rather than having him crawl onto her, Allura reached down and heaved him up, setting him carefully on her lap.

Resting his cheek against hers, Shiro huffed.  “How can you still do that?”

“Frisson,” Allura replied.  “I have plenty of energy for this.  And I suspect Alteans might have a bit of an edge on you.”

Shiro groaned and tilted his head, burying his face in her neck.  “Don’t mention edging right now.”

Despite the fact that Allura couldn’t have understood the slang, she chuckled.  Probably from his reaction, because she laughed again when he felt her shift under him, the now intimately familiar tentacle sliding out from between her legs and his own thighs.  She wrapped it around Shiro’s soft shaft, tugging playfully, and he keened.

“My poor used paladin,” Allura murmured, gently pulling his hair until he picked his head up and leaned it away from her head, so she could nip his neck and ear.  “You’ve been so good to me.  So wonderful.  Just one more time.”

Pulling the tentacle back, Allura dipped it down, the wet tip tracing the base and around his balls like the tip of a tongue, and then pressed to his hole.

Shiro was still stretched and wet, and the tentacle was damn near dripping with slick.  It wasn’t as sweet a scent, but it was still heady, and Shiro gasped as the tip pressed harder against him, then in, deeper and deeper.

But keeping his balance on her lap when he was this tired was difficult.  When he squirmed from both the pleasure and the remembered stimulation to his prostate, he started to tip over.  Allura’s arms shot out, taking hold of his thighs and bracketing him in like railings.  She slid her hands to his knees and then tugged them up, holding him open and steady at the same time.

Combined with the stimulation inside, Shiro’s cock twitched.

“Oh,” Allura murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder.  “Perhaps you’re not completely spent.  One more?”

“I- fuck.”

Allura laughed.  “Do you want me to, my lovely paladin?”

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Shiro considered.  Then he shook his head.  “No.  It’ll hurt.  And I want you to use me.  Just take what you want, let me help how I can.”

There was a pause, then Allura’s teeth brushed against his neck, right where it met the jaw.  “You are too good to me.  Thank you, my darling.”

Then she bit, hard and sucking, right as the tentacle started to  _ thrash _ inside of Shiro, like it was trying to press him open.

Maybe that shouldn’t have been pleasurable, but Shiro could only gasp, tears in his eyes.  And it was so much, so deep, so beyond what he thought he could do that something in Shiro’s head cracked and hazed.  Everything in his head spilled out.  His eyes went wet, his body shook, and his mouth hung open, wet and wrecked.  His voice tumbled out, everything that hadn’t made it out of his mind..

“Perfect, please  _ please,  _ love it.  Feels so good, love your noises, want it.  It- ah! So much, so much, please, I- yes, fuck.  Yes, Princess, please fuck me.  Love-  _ aaaahh,  _ ‘Llura, yes!”

Through it all, Allura kept biting or kissing that spot, nuzzling his neck, answering his cries with soft shushes and soothing murmurs.  At some point, he’d started to truly cry, the stimulation of it too much, and his cock twitched but never really reached hardness.

Finally, the tentacle swelled, thick and hot, and she came into a final time, slumping back against the wall.  Her grip on him slipped, and Shiro fell off her with a thump, dripping from his stretched hole.  Groaning, he shifted so he was lying properly rather than sprawled out in a heap, and he reached up to wipe his cheeks dry of tears.

Before he could gather the energy to move more than that, Allura wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him back against her, his back to her chest.  “Thank you,” she murmured, soft and warm.  “You did amazingly.  I had no expectations you would stay the whole time.”

“Wanted to,” Shiro replied simply.  “Wanted to help.  And it was fun.”  He paused to yawn, then slumped back against Allura.  She was so warm and comfortable, firm from muscle but silky smooth.  “Can I stay for a few minutes, or do you need to clean up now?”

Allura froze, the pulled him in tighter.  “You- unless human physiology is very different from what I thought, you will not be going anywhere today.  Coran will bring food and water later, and contact helps with the comedown of a Frisson.  Otherwise you’ll be ill.”

At first, Shiro frowned.  “I’m not in-”  But then Shiro paused.  He’d heard, vaguely, about something called sub drop during his… research online.  At the time it had sounded silly, but he’d gotten what felt like 24 hour bugs after pushing himself physically before, so there was maybe something to it.

Besides, if Allura wanted him to stay, Shiro wasn’t planning on going anywhere.  So he nodded, and he was rewarded with a kiss to the back of his neck.

If he was staying, Shiro really needed to get up and use the bathroom and clean off a little.  It was the safest thing to do, and he’d be more comfortable later.  But moving was just out of the damn question, so he made a mental note to take care of it later instead and relaxed.

“Thank you,” he murmured.  “For offering the invitation.”

“Thank you for accepting,” Allura replied.  “Coran told me it was an usual arrangement for humans.”

Shiro chuckled.  “Well, Frisson isn’t something humans have, but casual sex is.  I was just surprised that Coran was the one extending the offer.  It’s not rude, but… not something I thought I’d see.”

The arm around him curled closer, and Allura curled against him, posture changing.  It wasn’t as confident and easy as before, a hint of something more vulnerable peeking through.  

Concerned, Shiro rested a hand over hers.  “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Allura replied.  “You’re factually correct.  I simply have an offer.”  Her fingers tapped against his chest, a nervous gesture that made Shiro’s eyes widen.  She’d been calm and cool the entire time she was breaking him down, and now suddenly she was acting nearly shy.  “I thought you might like to try this again next heat.  It’s only a few times a pheeb, so it won’t be all too often.”  She kissed the back of his neck, still not uncurling herself.  “And maybe you’d like to spend time like this between Frissons.”

For a moment, Shiro stayed frozen, staring straight ahead at the wall as the implications of that slotted into place.  But when he felt her start to shift, pulling back, Shiro twisted around as fast as he could managed and pulled her into a kiss.  “I’d like that,” he admitted, pressing his smile to her mouth.  “Very much.  Do you mean for sex, or do you mean more than that?”

“I think that can be something we determine together,” Allura replied carefully, but a smile bloomed across her face, lighting up her eyes and making the marks on her cheek catch the pale light of her room.

And Shiro had thought she looked beautiful before, taking her pleasure from him.

Well, she had, but it was nothing compared to this.  Mused, shining, exhausted, satisfied.  Loved.

Dammit, he was so far gone.  When had that even happened? Shiro wasn’t the kind to get his wires crossed like this from just pleasure.  

Which meant it had to have started earlier than this, and Shiro just hadn’t noticed.

And that did sound a lot like him, especially recently.

Nodding, Shiro kissed her again, soft and slow.  “That sounds perfect.”

Allura beamed and pulled him until he was flush against her and she could slot her mouth to his without any effort.

At some point, exhaustion must have taken them both, because when Coran knocked on the door with supplies, they were tangled together and fast asleep.

 

It ended it a pull.

When Shiro emerged the next day, washed and rested but still exhausted, it was immediately clear that Coran hadn’t felt the need to hide where he’d gone to.

The second he walked into the dining room, Lance wolf-whistled.  “Shiro, you bastard.  I don’t know if I should punch you or shake your hand.”  Despite his words, and maybe a hint of envious tension to the corner of his eyes, he was grinning.  

Shiro snorted, rolling his eyes.  “How about instead I give you the ten minutes before the Princess comes out to give me as much shit as you want?  Get it out of your system.”

Lance brightened further, the hint of darkness melting away.  “Seriously?  Oh, man, give me a minute, I have to think. I’ll never have this opportunity again.”

“You okay?” Keith asked, while Lance started to murmur to himself.  “You’re limping a little.”

Hunk paused halfway to putting down a bowl, choking slightly.  He eyed Shiro, a considering tilt to his head.  “Rough day?”

“Very nice, actually,” Shiro replied, managing a prim tone as he poured himself a glass of water.  “Thank you for your concern.”

Letting out a breathy noise, Lance rested his chin on his palm.  “Oh, man, this is too good.  I have too many options, I’m paralyzed.”

“Not your mouth,” Pidge replied, shooting him a look through her bangs.  She looked pale, and Shiro suspected she’d taken advantage of a night without his night time wandering to stay up on a project.

That wouldn’t happen again.  He’d make sure of that.

“Okay, I’ll let you off the hook if you answer one little question: Does the shapeshifting work in bed?”  Lance waggled his brows outrageously.

Immediately, Pidge clapped her hands over her ears.  “No, don’t tell him, I don’t wanna know.”

Keith snorted.  “Same.  I can do without the full picture.”

Shiro expected Hunk to chime in, but he stayed silent.  Brows up, he glanced over, and Hunk went pink at the scrutiny. “I don’t- it’s not like- I’m just kinda curious!  Not like that.  In an intellectual sort of way.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Shiro finally replied.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong thing to say, because Lance burst into delighted laughter.  “Oh, so what were you kissing, then?”

Hunk went red.  “Lance!”

“No, shut up,” Keith grumbled, as Pidge pressed her hands down tighter.  “Seriously, stop, I just want to eat breakfast.”

Glancing over them all, Shiro finally sighed and focused on Lance, gaze sharp.  He froze, knowing damn well to fear that look.  Normally it meant laps, but not this morning.  “Well, Lance, I’ll explain it to you someday.  When you actually manage to get to the kissing part.”

Lance’s mouth feel open, and he pressed a dramatic hand to his chest.  Dropping her hands, Pidge gave up the pretense of blocking out sound and let out a low ‘oooh’, the noise taunting and quintessentially younger sibling.  “Wow.  Okay.  Rude.”  But Lance considered him, head tilted.  “You’re fun when you get laid.”

“Shiro’s always fun,” Keith interjected, loyal to the end, and Shiro reached over to ruffle his hair.  “No, sto- dammit, Shiro, I take it back.  You suck.”

That made Hunk snort loudly, and he covered his face as he finally sat down.  “I’m sorry, I can’t-”

Luckily the door opened, admitting Allura, and the teasing stopped dead.  She arched an eyebrow at them all, then nearly swaned over, still looking very pleased with herself indeed.  She hadn’t seemed quite that level satisfied when they’d woken up that morning, so Shiro suspected it was for the other paladin’s benefit.  

Allura sat down in the seat next to Shiro’s, then wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him until he was half on her lap and half on her chair instead.  Then she pressed a warm kiss to his neck, right where it was still bright red and sensitive from that last bite.  “Good morning,” she greeted, cheerful and composed.  “Breakfast smells lovely, Hunk.”

Stuttering out his thanks, Hunk looked between them both, eyes wide at the display.  No one else seemed to know how to react until Allura finally broke, letting out a snicker, and Shiro curled in on himself, hiding his face in his hands.

The goading broke out anew, this time with Allura happy to drop teasing comments that hinted at the experience, setting off Hunk’s blush again every time and making Pidge nearly give up on breakfast altogether.

Eventually, the novelty of it started to wear off, and Allura stopped riling them.  But she didn’t let Shiro go, only coaxing him to uncurl and pull his plate closer, occasionally pressing a kiss to his cheek, or tightening her grip around him.

It was affectionate, and it was performative.  A show, not only for the other’s benefit, to get them used to the changed relationship, but for them as well.  For Shiro.  Because Allura wasn’t just with him in the bedroom.  She was showing him off, and especially how he reacted to her.

Part of Shiro worried it would undermine his authority, but he thought (hoped, believed) they knew better than to lose respect just because Allura could make Shiro blush and squirm with a few well placed comments.  And besides, this wasn’t the kind of end-all be-all authority the Galaxy Garrison tried to create.  This was earned, natural respect from working together and knowing each other.

When Coran stepped in later, teasingly declaring to Hunk that his breakfast spread lacked the nutritional punch of what he’d make tomorrow (and nearly ruining everyone’s appetite in the process), he didn’t even blink at Allura and Shiro’s reaction.  All he did was shoot them a fond smile and started asking Pidge a few questions about the project she’d started yesterday.

It was nice.  Nearly perfect, or at least as close to it as they got.

It was everything Shiro wanted.  Everything he’d like to have each day for the rest of his life.

All he’d needed was a push to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more NSFW fun? I post lots more on [my tumblr](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/).


End file.
